


Childhood Endeavours

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jonas see their son off to his first day of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Endeavours

Standing in the driveway, Sam couldn't remember a time when she'd been so nervous. Sure, there'd been all those brushes with the end of the world, numerous command jobs and inquiries, but this trumped them all.

"Mommy!" A blur of blonde hair and blue clothing streaked out the door and across the front yard. "School today!"

The full force of the five year old hitting her made her step back for balance as she scooped him up. "Yeah, baby, school today," she told him, ruffling his hair with one hand and kissing his cheek. "You all ready?"

"Yes!"

Placing him back on the ground, she opened the car and watched him climb into his car-seat behind the front-passenger seat. "Hey, Jacob," she said, "where's your school bag?"

His face still split with a wide grin, he shrugged his shoulders happily and buckled himself in.

"One school bag, present and accounted for." Turning, Sam saw Jonas with the bag in question. "Dad comes through, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him, laughing. "Yeah, dad comes through."

When all passengers and school luggage were stowed - and on a normal day that was an issue for the Carter-Quinn household - the short trip to the local elementary school began, complete with Wiggles sounds and dancing actions. Drawing the short straw, Sam wasn't driving and was therefore it was her turn to lead the actions. It was funny how numerous degrees in astrophysics, and a command background for the Air Force really didn't prepare anyone for entertaining a five-year old.

It wasn't the first time they'd been to the school. Sam and Jonas had been there on a number of previous occasions when deciding on a school, and Jacob had been there once previously to meet his teacher and mix with the rest of the kids his own age. The classroom wasn't large, but it was filled with brightly coloured posters - most of them handmade - and toys for developmental play. Kids were (mostly_ running around the room while parents stood to one-side, although the occasional child clung tightly to their parents legs, first-day jitters overwhelming them.

Miss Phillips, Jacob's teacher, smiled and waved when they walked in. She was young, a few years out of college, but with a warm smile and brilliant track record in the classroom. Sam hoped she was ready for the overwhelming bundle of energy that they were dropping off for the day.

She was surprised to see Jacob cling to Jonas' hand a little more tightly. He'd been talking non-stop about school for the last month, almost driving both of them crazy as they prepared books and decorated front covers and had a school uniform parade. Her fearless son wore a look of apprehension that hadn't been there earlier.

Sharing an amused glance with Jonas, who shrugged cheerfully and squeezed his son's hand, Sam knelt down next to Jacob, ruffling his hair.

He wriggled out of the way, pulling a face. "Stop it, mommy!" he told her, trying to knock her hand out of the way.

Sam kissed his forehead. "Still excited?" she asked, smiling.

Maybe if she focused on his apprehension she could forget, at least momentarily, about the growing hollow feeling in her stomach?

"Yes," he replied, without a little less enthusiasm than before.

Jonas had crouched down by then, and pulled his son onto his knee. "Remember what you told me last night?"

Jacob shook his head, bits of his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Sam brushed them out of the way.

Her husband's grin was infectious - it always was. He was the most-level headed man she knew, and the most curious, a trait they'd both passed onto their son. "You told me that you were going to have lots of fun today."

There was another moment's worth of apprehension on his face, before the happy smile took over and Jacob tried to wriggle out of Jonas grasp. "I am!" Jonas kissed the top of his head, then lifted him off his knee into Sam's arms.

"You have a really good day, okay?" she told him, kissing his cheek. "And you can tell us all about it this afternoon."

"Not staying?"

Jonas shook his head. "Only for a little bit," he told him. "It wouldn't be much fun if we were here all day, though, would it?"

Their son pouted. "Yes!"

A third adult joined their little gathering. "Hey, Jacob," Miss Phillips said brightly. "Do you want to come over and play some games with the others?" She held out her hand to him, winking to Sam over the boy's head.

Jacob hesitated again, and Sam let her hand rest on his shoulder. "You remember Miss Phillips, don't you Jacob?" she prompted.

He nodded. "Miss Pip!"

Miss Phillips nodded her head. In their first meeting, she'd been introduced as Miss Phillips, but admitted that most of the staff and students called her Miss Pip. Jacob had thought it was brilliant.

He took her hand, and waved to his parents as she led him across the room to the construction corner where a handful of other students were building towers out of blocks.

Jonas wrapped an arm around her waist, muttering, "Ten dollars says he offers constructive criticism to those kids about the real-life problems with creating buildings like that."

The hollow feeling in her stomach had spread, but his words made her laugh. She elbowed him lightly.

"What?" he protested. "You never should have explained structural integrity to him."

"I _didn't_ explain structural integrity to him," she corrected, "I was just pointing out that -"

Jonas shook his head and laughed, ignoring her words. "Face it, Sam, Jacob's going to grow up to be just like his mom."

She shrugged, smiling. "Just like his parents." She sighed, watching as Jacob started questioning the other kids about their buildings. "He's growing up, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a kid, Sam," Jonas pointed out. "He's always going to be growing up. It's not like you can stop it."

Sam felt tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes and she blinked them away. She'd told herself that she was not going to cry today. It had been her one rule for herself. "He's my baby," she said, leaning her head on Jonas' shoulder.

"He'll always be your baby," he pointed out.

"I know."

"Come on," he told her, pulling her around. "Let's go be social with more moms and dads. Find out who else has a precocious, know-it-all five year old. Maybe we can form a club?" He poked her side gently, trying to prompt a laugh. He knew her too well, knew she was upset, but wasn't going to draw any attention to it. That was one of the things she loved about him.

She pulled herself together. The confident air of _retired_ Colonel Samantha Carter returned into place, and she nodded. "Okay. But just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't talk about the weather."

He frowned. "Not even to comment about the beautiful, balmy weather outside?"

She shook her head. "Not even that. Because you get side-tracked, and I don't think these people will really care what the weather is like in the Antarctic. It's still weird."

"It's not that weird."

"It is."

He sighed. "Okay, I solemnly swear not to talk about the sub-zero temperatures around the Ancient outpost-"

He laughed when she elbowed his side again, as they made their way over to the doorway. She cast a final glance back to the construction area, and Jacob waved happily. She blew a kiss in his direction.

He blew one back.


End file.
